


Eden is in Hell

by SelphyClark



Category: Eden no Ori | Cage of Eden
Genre: Blood Loss, Blood and Lots of blood, Childhood Friends, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Dubious Science, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Harems, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Loss of Control, Loss of Faith, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform, Mental Instability, Multi, Original Character(s), Past Rape/Non-con, Psychic Abilities, Rape Recovery, Surgery, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Toxic Friendships, pre-historic animals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 03:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12855990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelphyClark/pseuds/SelphyClark
Summary: This is nothing like the modern world, man versus man and the strongest may survive are all that count here. Your friendships will burn here. Your lovers will murder you here. Let your violently mind arise from the depth of that small, hellish place in your heart you think is corrupted and disturbed, it will be the only way to live another day.





	1. Prologue: The End to Now

**Sometime After October 4th, Morning time**

**. .**

**In The Jungle of Saber-tooth Tigers**

**. .**

**Lost Time and Lost Somewhere**

**. .**

Months, maybe weeks or even just days have passed since the sky turned a revengeful red and my body tumbled down to earth from the skies I flew over awaiting to arrive back in Japan trying to prepare for the last challenge of my life. Everyone I knew, trusted, or felt anything other than nothing, were all gone now, no one to turn to, no one in sight, _no one was here with me anymore._

I only have my bat and bags to carry me onwards.

Back to Japan to finally lay to rest my broken body, _to finally be at peace._

Through the bizarre terrain of grasslands, mountains, oceans, and lakes at every turn of walking for miles I've no idea which way the winds blow or what monstrous beast next will  _stalk me as its prey_.

What is this place, this devilish harem of thorns and needles, pulling centuries-old creatures back from the grave, enlisting their help to seek out anything from the crash, killing whatever it may be without cause to change.

This is nothing like the modern world, man versus man and the strongest may survive are all that  _count here_.

Your friendships will  **burn**  here.

Your lovers will  **murder**  you in your sleep here.

Your enemy will become your  **ally** , and no one here is  **pure**  and  **trustworthy**  anymore.

Let your violently mind arise from the depth of that small, hellish place in your heart  _you think_  is corrupted and disturbed, it will be the only way to _live another day_.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Death.**

* * *

Demise of all living beings, once gone all that will remain is the dilapidated ruins of those poor souls with hope of escaping and with what courage left in them to seek salvation off these forgotten relics of an ancient era, so long had been dead to the modern world.

_Death is all around me now._

Death is here and will never leave my side, even when the shinigamis come for my useless body.

**Blood.**

* * *

It runs out spilling forth a pool of crimson entrapping everyone I find. They too, are taken away in a fit of terrified screams and ripped open for everything to fall out in a disturbing Picasso art piece as well.

Flesh raw and splattered about the jungle floor glow like ghostly white stones, bones turns to ash and fly off into the sea scented breeze and guts spew out tearing and vomiting from the perishing bodies still suffering away even while they too were being killed by what ever these creature are on this satanic island.

**Salvation.**

* * *

Hope to breathe pure air long since denied for and given up on. Now gone all that is left are the scattered pieces of my resolve to never fear death's arrival now faded in my dying heart.

_Salvation is lost to me now._

Angels and gods, will you find me; bring me to the light before my flicker candle like life is blown out in one foul and gruesome strike.

* * *

**Hell began as the plane came crashing down into the land that would soon enough purge the living of anything sane.**

* * *

**Everything shattered, falling into a black madness.**

* * *

No one else is here to comfort me; they've all been died for so long now.

I miss them, a lot; now that I think about it I want to go back to then.

* * *

Even if I have to relive the many pains I saw you all had to take. Your battered arms locked in place by the chains and the wounds upon your backs were finally treated with that cold towel of medicines from the back alley doctors.

Not long after that would the famous bucket of dry ice come into the room and be put in the your anguish looking faces,  _and as you told me_ , your visions would dance in the fine lines of passing out and dying right then and there.

_Why didn't you just let go then?_  Let your body at last succumb to the temptations of being free of your damaged body and just fade from the repulsion we all had to see but you alone took the pain straight to your veins knowing one day it would end in your resolve being beaten to nothing and your eyes hollowed out with no light ever making it back into your soul.

* * *

**Why?**

* * *

When your life could of been so great, so fulfilling to society, so warm and inviting to be even at a distant to it. You could of have days just spent in bed wrapped around loved ones smothered with care and adoration, is there anything better after coming out of the lives you fell into for so long.

Lives you spent having to scrub days worth of blood off your teeth, knuckles, and soul. Where the highlight of your life was making it past another birthday and moving up a other ladder of ranks before you might be dead on a train or lake with bullets lodged in your forehead and a blank expression slapped upon your face.

* * *

**Why, even stay and fight it?**

* * *

Just so there rest could move forwards, stepping right over top your bodies, once you all had done your jobs. No one else would do it, so why would you all do that just to die horribly in the end? Was there a dream at stake, was there a future you thought would come true once they fell?

* * *

**Why become the sacrifice to these ungrateful people, why?**

* * *

_Why?_

It doesn't make sense.

None of this makes sense,  _at all_ , the gang will be reassembling soon, guns will be draw, and the tricks will start up in a flash. Angry, bitter acting people are coming together swirling around like a violent storm cloud threatening to cause a hurricane of graves to rise up again.

_Just like when you all were here._

* * *

**_What now?_ **

* * *

Can I break from the code, the system I have always lived in, the very people who took me from the shacks of decomposing death and run from them? I don't know any other way to live, I once yearned for the life the  _watchmen_  stood upon as they called down the laws on us underlings.

_Maybe this is a phase_ , a silly child-like fantasy I'm making up in my head to cope with my hollow filled past,  _maybe it's just a phase_  for me.

Still,  _maybe or not_ , I can feel the churning of my gut, pushing and shoving for my heart to  ** _move_** , ** _run_** , anything to get out before it takes me too. Before I'm in the ground, crawling my way out of a hopeless situation. Perishing from life just like the filthy society human's call upon to those kinds of people.

They won't even look upon us to disgrace or blame, just leave us there to die.  _Alone in the darkness._

* * *

**Is that awaiting me?**

* * *

Anguish looking faces, curled back lips with my teeth chipped and later on be pulled out or wedged further back into my gums just so the  _Slithers_  can hear my shrieks of mercy when I finally break, knowing death is a gift but they'll dangle it in front of you for weeks till even letting you close to that presence of the gods and then pull it right back into the darkness just so you can break apart all over again.

For their fun will  _never be done till_  a body is limp; no hands to move with and no legs to shake especially when they want you to stop moving when the needles and acid  _come out to play_. Ears pulled out like an abnormal freak and drilled through to hold up the beaded aqua and white colored jewelry they hang with your carcass once they've had their fun.

Eyes are left alone, no one places a  _single thing_  on them; not even the  _Slithers_  put their tongues or nails on the eyes. They may as well be the one thing left to the body, piercing wide orbs bugged out like a fish glossed over with the last remaining tears that poor body could shed before the clamps went over their temples and the saw blades whirled to life cutting a bloodless slash into the person's head.

They were dead even before the saw was brought into the enclosed slaughterhouse, just outside of the city regions of Honshu.

* * *

**Am I going to die?**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

****October 4th **, 11:32 Am**** **

. .

**International Airport of Guam, Port 22**

. .

**Summer Winds and Summer Chills**

. .

Sitting here,  _1616 miles_  away from the cunning blades of  _Watchmen_ ,  _Slithers_ and the bodies piling up with the resurrection of the  _Blessing,_  I am the closest thing to  _temporarily safe_  from anything dealing with the organization, nothing  _at this_  moment could be worse than returning to there.

I've run away from them.

Just as  _you all_  had made sure of with your own lives.

Once you started the gang wars between old enemies of the organization and mischief making undergrounder gangs,  _ThO-zie_ , and  _HengSodie,_ to fuel the blood shed and kill off the  _Blessing_ , even if for just a while as I took flight out of the country and ended up in Guam for only a short amount of time.

I still take  _great appreciation_  in what you all have done for me.

* * *

**Thank you,** **Everyone.**

**Thank you for the chances to live, I might of truly ended up in the hands of Shuji Yamanashi.**

**Thank you for saving my wreckage of a soul.**

* * *

Sakuragi-sama, Bo-chan, Asuka-kun, Kana-san, Mimi-chan, and  _you_ , Kagemusha-dono, every last one of you has become a bright blooming star amongst the many millions of small stars while  _you all_  shine ever so much more over those souls lost in the wreckage of no heaven.

I speak up to the night skies each night I'm blessed with serene silence, and no blood pooling under my feet. You all have saved this body that will one day too fall apart but maybe able to smile at death's greeting when it comes time.

Not too soon after this fairy tail like escape must come to a close and the reality of my death coming ever so close again I must depart from Guam and face the  _Blessing_  once more, this time,  _in my grave_.

Farewell days of sunlight warming my skin to a pinkish tint, to the salt scented winds  _rudely_  dancing under my dresses, to the bitter drinks, minty ice cream cones and mango flavored meats I gored upon almost with tears in my eyes at the heaven sent gifts of not being starved during this fast pace escape.

Farewell to a life I could once only dream about, farewell and may I be born again to see such simple joys without the fires raging behind my every step and take comfort in a life I could be around you all again.

_Farewell_ , my sweet and short lived fantasy. I will miss you, I will cry when it is gone but I shall see you again,  _my life of joys_.

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

**"Attention all passengers! Flight 2307 to Japan, Attention! Will be leaving in 5 minutes. Attention!"**

A cheerful flight attendant spoke into the microphone, her eyes squinted apparently trying to read off a piece of paper held in her other hand but as she spoke her hands would jitter causing her to squint even more. I guess this would be her first time working the mic as it looked like from my seat nearest the massive glass windows facing out to the incoming and leaving planes.

Her voice still makes it through delivering the intended message, calling myself and a few other passengers to hurry on onboard the plane with a little more effort than to just stroll on in; only the first class cabinet had that privilege.

* * *

As it appeared before on the first class passengers was two girls, maybe around 10 years old, walked side by side. One of them with raven colored hair and a frilly pink dress. The other with blonde hair, in a simple white tank shirt and a pink skirt were escorted onto the plane surrounded with a pack of shades wearing bodyguards all keeping an eye on the area they were walking into.

Probably some big shot's daughters or yakuza family members. Even they have it better than the  _Blessings_  newest recruits, who start at 8 years old.

* * *

Soon after them was a whole army of school uniform cladded kids barging onto the flight, some of the students stood out as high schoolers with their endowments, some of them acted like elementary students with their voices boasting loudly other one another as they talked about their vacation and who did what with who. Other moved along with utter and absolute silence like they were so unlucky to happen to be stuck with children like them.

Two teachers followed along the river of students, a rough around the edges looking man with his clothes wrinkled and his eyes in a permeant glare to the kids acting all kinds of crazy. By him was a short black haired woman with small glasses smiling and gesturing about with her hands.

She must be really happy with the trip,  _maybe in another life_  I could be a teacher as well, long as I could look like her right now, bubbling with life surrounded by my students who appreciate my dedicated work to them.

* * *

I step away from the chair aching at the unforgiving cushion they barely put into these airport chairs and make my way over to the tunnel funneling us into the plane. I take a hold of my once cleaned red rucksack and lacrosse bag throwing both straps over my left shoulder and pick up my pace making it to the back of the small line of stragglers,  _like myself_ , onto the flight. My goggles fog for a moment and I adjust the clamp on them placing them back over my eyes.

The same attendant speaking before on the microphone stands in place scanning in the tickets giving everyone passing through a heart felt smile, I mental cringe wanting to grip my heart at such a sweet gesture, what a beautiful person she is to complete strangers.

The line passes quicker than I anticipated, so I end up patting down my pant's pockets looking for my ticket once I reach the beautiful woman smiling gratefully at me.

"Hello, thank you for flying with North Air. How was your trip, miss?" Her English was clear and precise, without stutters or grammar faults with such a care in her voice. I fumble out the ticket finding it was in my upper left pocket; along with my five pieces of guava gum and the stolen jade stone carved out in the shape of the Buddha idol.

"A-ah, Yea, it was. Pulchritudinous, Tha-" I stuttered out trying to find polite words to answer her simple question rather try using my broken slangs words I so used to saying to the  _Watchmen_.

Before I could bow and head into the metal funneling throat connecting me to the plane, a hard jab plowed into my side knocking me over into the ground a small weight collapsed over top my side.

"Oi, kid! What are doing running?" A gruff voice shouted down at me and whatever it was that fell over top I, footsteps stomped over and grumbled a menacing strong of curses before casting a large shadow over my sight. A cop heavily breathing and sweating out like a pig glared down through he had to tilt backwards to look over his robust midsection on the ground. I kind of wanted to smile at the officer silly expression, veins popping and sweat dribbling down his lips. he was incredibly out of shape to running after somebody with such speed.

"Kids these days, no respect!" The cop said again, still huffing and his belly jiggling with each hard breath, before reaching out his stubby fingers and lifted up a boy in a middle school uniform.

So, that is who hit me,  _maybe_  he is on this plane as well. I might thank him later for luckily stopping myself from making a complete blunder with the beautiful woman.

"Are you alright Miss and Sir!" Again the woman comes to face me and I feel the heart of mine forget to beat. It seems as well the boy's heart stopped for a moment when he caught a glance of the attendant, such a pretty woman to anyone's standards.

"Oi, let me go, you old man! I gotta get on the plane!" The spiky haired boy struggled against the fat arms of the officer, he really wasn't making his situation any better by doing that, the attendant looked over with a concerned expression and chewed at her lip worrying over the boy as it appeared to look like.

"Umm, officer please let him, umm-" The woman stood quietly begging with the police man to let the boy, who continued to struggle with the officer, but with her meek voice the officer grumbled some more before landing his angry dark eyes on to the attendant.

"Huh, he's been running since the food courts downstairs, I  _ain't_ letting him go anytime soon till we question him! Got a problem with that  _Hunny-cakes_?" The woman shrinks slightly at the cops sick but definitely threatening words and quiver at his sexual comment to her, course she is well,  _very_ , endowed but that gives no man or woman the right to say such disgusting things to an angelic female.

* * *

So I step up.

I brush off the bits of dust clinging to my white jeans, regrettable palm size splatter stain of neon blue is left on the left hip pocket, I push up my goggles letting them rest on my forehead, and step towards him and the boy, who now noticed my standing presence.

Letting the cop be the only one of the small gathering of flight workers for this plane ride get a full view of my eyes, I grip onto his sweaty uniform pressing my face to about hairs distance away from his Kehmchi reeked breath.

To avoid any odd and awkward situations, I turned the cop's face to the left letting me stand closer, almost intimately to the cop, but not smothering guy into my stomach or chest, depending on if he was looking up at the moment I stepped up to them.

"Listen, _faggot guts_ , I'd enough you, the harassments to the elegant flight attendant and that you are getting worked up over this guy's tardiness to the flight,  _we gotta go now_ , so get off him and go back to sucking on those egg rolls downstairs, Off-icer!" I push off from the cop pulling back down my goggles before the middle schooler could stare up at me, the cop loosen his grip at that moment and a look of humiliation replaced the pudgy sweat cover rage he wore so well.

"You  _little bitch_." Hissing the words out he turned back to the rage filled expression but nothing was going to be done to me, as I already took my place back at the ticket scanner still reading my ticket over and over again. The attendant noticed this and hurried back over to me and split the ticket giving me back the large half before I moved on into the tunnel.

"Oi, running dude! Better hurry up plane's lookin' to leave here soon'er than later." I wave back talking loudly enough for even the seethe cop to hear me as I stuffed the ticket into the stained pocket and disappear into long caged mouth to the plane.

One more farewell for this short lived life.  _Maybe_  in my next go around I will have lots of fated collisions,  _just maybe_.

* * *

"Wa-wait up! Don't leave me!" I look back just as I hand off my ticket to another flight attendant with red hair to help me find my seat in the crowded plane space, people squeezing by one another babies crying out and already seats are being kicked around by troll like kids.

This is part I wished I wasn't going to  _experience again_.

That boy stood behind me apparently just arriving onto the plane, both his arms holding up two plastic bags of bursting with boxed foods, stepping on the plane as they began to set up for take off, the woman was behind the guy doubled over with shallow breaths.

This  _really must be_  her first day of flight work.

I look down, not sure if he was just calling out for the plane to not take off or calling to me, I shrug when our eyes meet up and follow the red head attendant asking me to follow him into the further part of the plane. He grabs on my right arm still hanging,  _a bit numb from falling asleep_ , to my side but he doesn't say anything it is the woman he speaks.

"Th-thank you for that, but please don't make the authority here angry, he was thinking to the ground the plane and come get you." The woman's worry over having the plane grounded showed easily through her teary eyed expression, I know it isn't for my sake but there is still a part of her worrying if I was going to get hauled off because of some words I used to help her out as well.

I smirk, but it falters after a moment before I let my lips hang in a glum state. The boy laughs and the woman looks between us both thinking she had said something wrong. I wave my hand dismissing her worry,  _even when I had no idea_  what was going on to make him laugh besides my glum expression.

"Well if he comes onto the plane he'll be dealing with her " _brother_ " then." He air quotes at the word with another laugh to it,  _so that's his plan_.

Saying I'm his sister just being overprotective of him, clever idea and reasonable,  _at least_ , if that is what he's saying.

"Oh you two know-" The woman starts to ask but I wave again cutting her question off.

"No, I've never seen him before, I suppose-" I nod over to him drawing her attention to him. "He thought using me as a family member would justify my actions before, so I won't be need to wait here for a pair of handcuffs and that fat man's harassing words."

The boy looked stunned, titling his neck side to side with that stunned expression, I  _guess_  that wasn't his plan then.

He stops rolling back his neck up and smiles turning towards me with his left hand out stretched to me.

"Well, if he does come on in just call me bro for him, alright? I'm Sengoku Akira, by the way." I take his handshake firmly we clasp a small promise between each other this day, even with it being my last promise ever to make with a smile. He laughs shutting his eyes and I widen my smile some more, I'll miss smiling the most at my death,  _maybe in another life_  I'll smile everyday.

* * *

**Sengoku Akira, hopefully you'll be out there in your life even in the distant future smiling bright just as you do now.**

* * *

"Oh, I'm sorry!" We both turn bewildered at the woman and her deep apologizing bow, letting our hands slip away she raises back up wiping the last bit of tears from her eyes.

"If you two need anything on the flight, please just ask for me, Oomori Kanako, it is nice seeing familiar faces even on short flights like this." She sweetly smiles again it pulls on my heart but I roll my neck slowly repressing the urge to cringe at her angelic face.

"Right, Oomori-san, I will see to it if I find myself in need or want during this flight. I'll leave you to your work now, bye now." I turn back realizing then the red head had left to help an elderly woman to her seat, I sigh staring down at my ticket. The boy steps to the side of me looking down at my ticket as well.

"You sitting towards the back, I'm heading that way as well.  _Onee-san."_ He cooes the words with a ridiculous look, I laugh trying to move my knees as well. He laughs as well and from there it stays a calm and quiet walk to the back.

* * *

"Whoa you gotta keep going back from here,  _sheesh_ , how many seat does this plane even have?" Sengoku-san exasperated before dropping his foods bags on his seat, the seats among his were surrounded by many other middle school uniformed boys all shouting about and beating on one another.

So this is how middle school boys act on school trips.  _Maybe_  I'll wish to be a boy in my next life, it seems like so much fun!

"Yeah, I picked up these tickets right at the airport today, so it's expected to be bad in compared to everyone else seats." I shrug again smiling weakly this time but still try to be happy as Sengoku-san had been at our handshake, even for one last day I could be happy  _at least_.

"Oi, Oi, Oi, Akira who's this chick with ya? You know how Rion's gonna feel about you flirting with older women now." Two guys, a shaven head with a terrible sunburn slings over his arms onto Sengoku-san and a guy with a shark fin hair style laughed calling out to Sengoku-san.

_Who was Rion_ , his girlfriend I don't want him to get in trouble now.

"Sengoku-san and I collided at the gates, I'ma hoping I've not done anything to angry who ever is Rion." I say as I intertwine my fingers

"Sengoku-san?" Both the boy eye Sengoku with an alarming look with their mouth gaped open, I chew at my mouth holding in the laugh bubbling up in my throat.

"A-ah!" Sengoku-san flustered turning side to side looking for a word to say as the boys smile oddly at him starting to laugh with their body.

Maybe the "-san" isn't,  _umm what's the word_ , correct,  _no maybe it's_ , not appropriate for someone in middle school. Still what do I use then, Kagemusha-dono always said you must use respectful terms for people, maybe I-

* * *

I lose my thought as Sengoku-sa-,  _I mean_ , just Sengoku speaks up waving a hand in my face. I clench, digging my toes roughly into the bottom of my boots.

"Yes?" I nod and he takes his hand back, both the guys had subsided with their laughter staring between him and me.

"What was your name, sorry I didn't ask at the front." he smiles like before and with a handshake ready for me to take.

I suck at my lip wondering if I should even give my name, just another promise and meeting that is never again,  _but maybe_  that is the point. I go my way and he will go his, a fleeting acquaintance on both parts, nothing more nothing less.

I reach out my hand taking in his with this  _last shake of acknowledgment_  to each other.

"My name is Iannaccone Sakka." I smirk a little thinking of a brilliant teasing thought that just came to mind.

"If you would like, for the rest of the flight, just call me  _Onee-chan."_ I pull away hand as Sengoku's face turns a blushing red and his friends turn a shocking eye,  _yet again_ , at him, and there I make my exit.

Forever closing my joyous month of life with a smile, and now three hours till it fades into a black abyss I can fall into without my early hesitations.

* * *

**Thank everyone _up there_  now for these small and precious moments.**

_**Thank you.** _

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**End of **Prologue** : The End to Now**

* * *

**Next**

**Chapter 1: Set Flight to Hell**


	2. Set Flight to Hell

**Chapter 1: Set Flight to Hell**

* * *

Even with having my tickets been brought at the late morning hours in Guam, I received a yet another lasting gift, a seat by the window, but the oddly enough the other three seats beside me stayed unoccupied even when the fasten seatbelt sign signaled, so my journey would be fairly quiet around me, estranged to everyone else's cheerful experience of flying back to where ever they came from.

This was first time I've  _ever_  flew anywhere. I didn't get to fly into Guam, Kana-san refused to let me on a rickety old charter plane that Asuka-kun picked up from his step-uncle back out in Hong-Kong, still the thought of being in that "metal bird" for four hours was not the ideal place for me especially with a hurricane watch being enforced the day before.

There I was put into a fruit and fish boat, stowing away to Guam and finding myself knowing it for the first time I wasn't alone but now I had to do things on my own.

No one to teach me the ways, no books to instruct on the proper choices and decisions I'll have to make, and no one was going to pick me up if I break apart from time to time, it was all on me now, not fate, not the blessing, only I.

 **"Attention passengers we are about to take off. Please fasten your seatbelts and put away all carry-ons. Thank you, and enjoy the flight."**  Over the intercom the read-head flight attendant spoke once more though not gaining the respectful attention of the passengers, still, there might be a few who would look up and obey her request.

I know I did every time, in fact, I wasn't going to be kicked off the flight; I still had items undisclosed and unknown during the metal scanner and pat down. Not like I was concealing a gun or such dangerous items, okay, there is the Swiss army knife in my boot for one example, but I'm not planning anything drastic for the plane ride, just for when start my way to the "Blessing" for the last time.

From what I could hear before take off, that middle school boy, Sengoku Akira, and his massive student body on this plane were hollering wildly with amusing noises to add to it as well.

He must be having fun, wonder as well if the flight attendant, Oomori-san, is doing okay, I pray she isn't being overworked and undermined on the flight, other women might make a fuss just to see her cry.

People are so cruel now, then again how can I be one to talk about cruelty? I did such things even without my acknowledgment to them.

I reach out my thoughts dolefully putting my face much to close to the warm glass and see the sky start to tilt. There the flight begins to make an elaborate acrobat show in my stomach and send me on my way into the magnificent looking blue skies where a few hours of comfort and sleep will take over in my haggard body.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_"If you would like, for the rest of the flight, just call me **Onee-chan**."_

**_Onee-chan_ **

**_Onee-chan_ **

* * *

That single phrase spoken by that goggles wearing girl had sadly been drowned down to a sole word, " _Onee-chan_ " but still the light flirty way she said it filled Akira's mind at the moment, even after she had walked away to the far back of the plane minutes ago it seemed liked to Akira.

His friends from before wondered nearby why he was in such a state of enhancement, she wasn't that pretty like Rion-chan or student president.

With all that white she was wear she could of looked like a angel or saint if weren't for those ancient looking goggle glued over her eyes, in fact you couldn't even see the dam girl's eyes even if you were pressed up on her, though that would have been a delight all of its own by the way her chest was not flat but subtlety by the way the white t-shirt bagged but held a bigger shape over the hidden endowments of her body.

Guess she didn't liked her eyes of something, that or a mega aviation nerd or into that fashion trend of steam punk wear. Too bad, all those middle school boys still hormonal over the local Guam girls and not getting a girlfriend to hang with on the trip back left them with a odd curiosity at any girl willing to talk with them especially if that girl would talk freely to Sengoku and call him such respect she must be interesting.

"Oi, Akira! Who was she really?" Another boy came up appearing to have watched the exchange between the girl and Akira. He deemed a charming smile though covered beneath a redden face of blotchy acne.

"Was she a local, ohh you dog, you woe her into coming back to Japan with ya?" The sun brunt boy from before impulsive spoke nudging at Akira to "spill the beans" on whom she was.

"Guys, she just is somebody I met before getting on the plane, just like she said, we collided into each other and she helped me out when a cop tried-" Akira's words goes unheard as he says about a cop and the three other boys around him gasp out badgering down at him with questions.

"What a cop, was she fighting him?" Again the sun burnt boy hiss out trying to keep his voice to a whisper, thinking that if Rion-chan heard they would have hell to pay.

"Oi, Akira did you punch the cop?" The blotchy face boy asked curling up his lips in a smirk just at the thought of Akira up to on good again, but this time acting like that no good delinquent Yarai.

"Is that officer gonna come onto the plane now?" The shark fin hairdo boy asked bugging out his eyes and turning to the front of the plane trying to catch a glimpse of a uniformed man.

All these blew out of proportions and Akira was left in the middle of the snake like hissing the boys were taking in.

"Guys, shut up!" Akira shouted jumping from his seat and even in his mind he could hear the sweet melody of  _Onee-chan_  disappear at his yelling. Kids around him glared back, a few stuck up their noses thinking he was just being loud as usual.

**"Attention passengers we are about to take off. Please fasten your seatbelts and put away all carry-ons. Thank you, and enjoy the flight."**

Akira looks up outwardly watching the intercom and falls back into his seat, glad for the new distraction and maybe to gain back the girl's words before he stuffed his face with all that food he managed to buy just in time before the flight, though he has to thank that girl for helping him out back there.

Maybe then he could hear the words again, if that wasn't just a one-time fling for her, girls could be so confusing at times. One minute they are friendly and cute then angry and distant from you, what is with that?

Akira shuts his eyes, the blackness behind them pools out veiling him a warm comfortable place letting his body sigh deeply and falls into a much needed nap just as the whirling of engine started to pick pace and set the plane a go. There the plane started its climb to the skies where he would find his same old routine in Japan,  _just as usual_.

* * *

**"Attention passengers we are cruising at a low altitude of 1800 and will be reach Japan in a timeframe of two hours from now, The fasten seatbelt sign will now be shut off fro the time being and you move about from your seats, Thank you."**

Startled at the booming voice coming out of the intercom I awake puzzled at first of the new voice but remember they have more than just the red head and Oomori-san, to man the necessary duties of the plane.

Half my right side feels warm to the touch, it almost makes me want to curl up again, and sleep the rest of the flight, but the thought of thanking Sengoku comes back to mind now that we are able to move about the cabin now.

I take my arms pulling them up and over me pressing against the wall that holds the lavatory for the women, my gosh does it reeks to high heavens each times someone flings open the door, does a airplane ride by the bathroom really stink this badly or is this a special occasion just planned for me alone.

What rotten luck it is for me at that time I shall breath in the toxic fumes.

Done with the refreshing stretching and vile smells, I scoot out the disserted space making my way down the aisles to find Sengoku-san even for just a moment to give my last,  _my very last,_  thanks and find my way to something to eat and drink.

I've had a bottomless pit for a stomach these past few months given to me so gracious by  _you all_  and now my last meal would resemble something more like a vending machine snack during the midnight hours.

Still I can't complain it will benefit me to walk about and experience the delights of airplane food even by luck I could gaze upon the beautiful faced woman, maybe even get to know her a little as well before I must part back to my solitude of a seat.

Oomori-san did say to find her if I needed anything, maybe she would be available around now and get me some extra things seeing as my trip to and from Guam has burned up the last of my money, so short lived and careless I spent the money Sakuragi-sama gave me without a greedy profit to benefit him as well. That was a lot coming from the middle-aged man and his compulsive gambling, that was probably the only dim spot on his life besides the whole underground scheming business he helped out repeatedly with the  _Blessing,_  so I didn't even know much to begin with about how he lived his life outside of the times we exchange documented conversation and secretive ones as well.

Taking to the curtains dividing myself from second class and the third divided on coach, I find myself in a world just brimming with kids, just being kids as they say. Laughing, showing off to one another while some would turn away hiding the envy wrinkling their features in an ugly way and going about socializing with one another.

At one side a huddle of boys drew closer into one another snickering cunning little phrase of some approved video. Then with a yell the group became much louder but still for guys of that age it wasn't to much alarm besides a few glares from the girls across the way reading some brightly printed magazines and smacking at some gum.

From the back of huddle one boy from the group jumped up towering over the rest and holding away a, well to what I think appeared as, a video camera.

It was Sengoku-san, but his face now was reddening three shades of a normal red and having to battle off the grubby hands of the boys demanding back the camera.

"Dude, Sengoku! Rion-chan is all ours not just for you!" A forceful voice spoke out as hands flapped about aimless in their attempt to get the camera.

"You must have a thing for her!" A another voice hissed out but seemed as though now the voice were loudly that no one was paying attention to the group at all, how odd.

Much as it was appealing to watch Sengoku fight off his schoolmates I was reminded of my other mission as my stomach growled bitterly at my slow success at getting something to eat.

* * *

Strolling down the aisles I make my way past the arguing boys once I cut across to the other aisle current empty of people or food trays rolling through and went forth meeting up with the middle of the plane and where in it a space where passing through came a shriek from the other said.

"Akira You Pervert!" A girlish voice as it seemed rang out even behind the thicken cloth barricading the two sides and others seated on this side craned back wondering if I might be the rude squawking but with most taking a look only find a girl in far to much white and with bizarre looking goggles so they'll turn away unless curious about the new person on their side but carry on with their time passing activities.

Looking ahead a sound started its looped song of wheels a little squeaky and metal clacking against plastic,

"Oh, look at that woman." A whisper fell and I took a glance forwards at what was ahead. Oomori-san as it appeared stood ahead of the aisle pushing the cart towards myself but without a notice of me obstructing her path.

"Hello, Oomori-san." I let my words out to the coming closer attendant proud of not fidgeting or stumbling out a mix of languages or phrases at the simple sentence.

Oomori-san looked up with a bit of a jump and there was a redness to her eyes only up close could be seeing as the aftermath of tears, I knew it somebody else would make her life hell on here.

I start to frown, not just to be upset for her sake, but also to drag down my entire jaw line into an angry seething frown, which would just lead me to more trouble then like with the cop before.

Suddenly completely aware Oomori-san could see my fast pacing downwards into blind angry, even with us only exchange a few words of thanks, I grumble pulling the frown back to a small firm line of displeasure for her unhappy state and she sighed a little hoping not to go on with the small exchange with our body language. What ever it was that just occurred between her and I.

"Hello there, S'rry about that, you seem upset and there shouldn't be around jerk to make you cry, I mean it's your job not your punishment to be here." Having really nothing to fuel for an apology on my random impulsive anger at the sad look of herself I pull out a old line Mimi-chan would say to people after something was extremely tense or breaking apart things, mostly that was people's ribs to be broken to get her to say such things.

Oomori-san seem to take it the right way, not quite sure if it is just to be polite to me since I'm a flyer onboard or because it actually worked for situation.

"Thank you, Miss Uhh-" Oomori-san came to a stall, that is right I never introduced myself to her but I really wasn't looking to introduce myself yet again today, talking can be so tiring even on your last day, but if it's for the pretty woman so be it then.

"My name, umm, Oomori-san is.." I nod trailing my eyes sideway to the cart filled with the wondrous thing called 'Airplane food' I must try some before seeing if Sengoku-san is out of his battle and whatever that screaming was about from that girl.

"Oh are looking for something to eat?" I muster up a decent nod feeling the bottomless pit growl once more in a rage of yes. I can't even properly function now and days with such a pleasure of eating whenever I feel up to it, such a luxury indeed.

"I think, well actually I have no idea what to get or what on earth is even available." I smirk but let my halfhearted laugh come out before continuing on even as Oomori-san looks at me with concern.

"This is my first flight, anywhere in fact, never before did I travel by air." Oomori-san widens her gaze on me and I advert my eyes just as random passenger comes by us looking for his way to the bathroom or something with hurried pace. Once the man leaves the space I turn back to her with odd look of  _'what now?'_  but she to have a fair idea and bent down looking the cart's belly and pulled out an array of things.

Rice balls stuck with salmon pieces, granola bars with English letter, something like 'Q-ua-ke-rs' written their sliver wrappings, gummy bears, and plates of sandwiches lined the tray she held out to me.

I lick lips engrossed by the wide variety of notorious food this plane had gotten a hold of, what of my luck now for a good meal before landing in Japan.

"I'll take 5 sandwiches, however many gummy bears you still have, oh some of those weird Q granolas, like 12 of those and 8 rice balls-ah!" I clamp my mouth shut realizing the demands I was asking for and feel the heat to my face making my skin a bit warmer than waking up by the window.

I can't just take what ever I like just because I have the money too,  _even though buying all that I would be left with a few yen left to my name_.

My ending to life should not be forged with cunning demands, thievery;  _though that part was slight unsuccessful_  during my stay in Guam for the first half of the month, or even selfishness, looking out for only my own back, never another's without knowing it wasn't going to drag me down alongside it.

* * *

**The evils I have let myself be entrapped in, the life I have obediently marched towards, a path facing a downwards-looking hell.**

* * *

That is what I have let my stupidity blindfold me into, not the fact I was spared a beggars' death, not that I was an easily moldable child, or even when the  _Slithers_  came searching for new aids on their projects and I went along feeling like it was a honor to serve them and learn.

It only my fault after seeing what life is like outside the  _Blessing_  and continuing my way with only a few spare thoughts to ponder over but never to take it deeper into my brain and heart, to see what was happening to me, the evil I let fest in me but did nothing when given the antidote for it but had to be forced to drink it and to see it all in an even uglier light.

"Alright then, you have quite appetite- I mean, not that it is bad, umm, well.." Oomori-san drifts off her sentence as her words cast over the cabin space, I giggle defusing the tension that seems to build on my part being silence. Only for the fact I was still frantic about being so greedy in my hungry.

I guess it is all right on planes to order a lot of food and get it, but still the thought that I'm imposing too much is daunting to me. Oomori-san grabs a large blue tray and places everything I asked for on to, but I stop for a moment offering out my bag still on my back, I'm not much on letting my things more far from my sight.

"I know I ordered, a lot, but instead of putting on there I can put it in my bag just so I'm not struggling all the way back to my seat." I lift open the patched up flap and run open the zipper letting out a old remising smell of ash but Oomori-san doesn't take a gander over the bag and just nods to my request.

"How much for all this now, it can't be cheap by my glutton tastes."

Oomori-san looks up a little tilt to her expression but then smiles and the same heart cringing affect strikes me with as much power as the first time I saw her today, my god this woman has charm in all the right places.

"It'll come out to being 2235 yen but I'll give you 10 off, just this once, okay." She beams a lovely look of grace showing the collected and joyous feeling at this moment  _as it seems to me_ , was there anything not calm in her mind or was this a time of her life in absolute ease, I don't know maybe I'll hack into a database before getting to my appointed station.

I hand over the money still crisp from the ATM in Guam, lucky me I wasn't in a fit of jitters being able to feel her silky soft skin for even a second passing the paper currency over for my massive meal.

"Thank you for, umm, bus-Business, and b-Bye Oomori-san." Shit I did it again, god every time, I can't talk with pretty people!

I gnaw at my lip once I wave to her, she smiled back waving to me as well, and close by some grandpa looking passengers asked for some more blankets or pillow for him and his niece with him. I proceeded down the aisles back into the middle school territory and came to the curtain separating us, still the voices were loud and bickering as every, but I might as well see if I can get a moment with the guy.

* * *

"Oi, Sengoku, your girl's back!" I turn back ready to fire a comment about  _'Rion-chan jut being friend'_  but meet a hidden gaze of that girl, Iannaccone-chan, and that single word comes back to mind.

**_Onee-chan!_ **

My friends snicker probably noticing the red creeping up my face, dam it, it's not like it is wrong to find the sentence adorable but if Rion-chan found out she would be furious.

"Thank you for the crash early, it actually got me out of a situation all of my own." Iannaccone-chan bowed saying her words a little soft to be heard over my dick-head friends laughs, but I caught the main part the sentence and replied back hoping the color would leave soon. Wait-what, I helped her out as well?

"What'dya mean, I crashed into you, how's that helping." I wonder what the hex that could of done for her, unless she's a little crazy in the brain already.

"Oh, well I was trying talk with Oomori-san and about to blurt out stuff I shouldn't be saying for small talk to strangers. Then you came in, dashing away like, uh what's it called, jester, no it's something else royal, a pri-Prince!" She blurted out the words, while I tried following it, but yet again she was confusing me with the logic of me saving her. Even the embarrassment flushed out sticking like soy sauce on my face.

Me, Sengoku Akira, the short, practically puny, loud mouth dummy of my year and she, this complete stranger; though an odd-ball looking one with goggles covering up her eyes and pure white shirt and jeans on. What does she know anyway about what I'm and what I'm not?

"Oh..umm Sengoku-san, that was all I had to say so I'll be on my way now." Surprising at the hush voice of hers I look up not worried over the red on my face. She turns waving lightly already walking off to the back and leaving me in a confused but easily forgettable memory of that girl and our time knowing one another.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Akira my man who was that, gotta be older by a year or two, a high school girl, man Akira!" Yet another dickhead friend of mine, Kai Yumichika makes his appearance right in front of my face with his rankest breath kicking up in my nostrils.

I shove him out of my face knocking him back into a chair and grab for another burger in my bags, stuffing my face clearly to not talk to the guys about Iannaccone-chan and whatever she meant by helping her out, just a weird girl with a pretty body and some cute flirty words for a random flight encounter, nothing more.

Still I wish could see her again, maybe I could get Rion-chan to talk to her or get some contact info if I go back there, would it be okay to do that?

I shake the thought away at the sound of girls squealing my ever-popular friend, Kouhei Artia, and the flashing of cameras begin to make my vision spotty and filled with black blobs. Here is another reason I might of gotten a different response from Iannaccone-chan if Kouhei was here, though she must be pass the curtain and beyond the next one as well.

See, Kouhei is a hunk in my school, a early bloomer in height, towering over like a celebrity, an ace player for the volleyball team; unlike me being an alternate for three years running, and just an outgoing ladies man to everybody in our school, god how can I be stuck in such rut between my best friend and childhood friend, nothing will ever change will it.

"Great to see ya again, not gonna choke me over your plans for me and Rion-chan." I shrug back finishing off a coke and Kouhei sitting with me laughing loud and politely rejecting the girls asking for a group shot of him.

"So who was making all the buzz, I heard some guys walking back getting all riled up over some girl in white, you know her?" Choking on the drink I wipe the drips over with my sleeve before looking at Kouhei with a surprise, not that there was anything shocking that he knew already or would know. It's just another girl who would favor him over me; even Rion-chan has already seen that much by all the years we all been together.

"Yeah, we bumped into each other before the flight and both of us helped each other out, though I'm not sure still on how I was such a big help in causing her more trouble, even got a cop pissed off at her for my sake." I sink into the chair grumbling my words and not caring if Kouhei was even listening to me, it's just me Akira the loud brat saying stuff don't mind me at all.

"Well since it was you Akira it must of looked like trouble but to her it saved her in some special way, so relax buddy this is our vacation stop being so weird, alright!" Kouhei clung onto me ruffling up my hair even more than the mattered mess was before, and the girls from before were giggling loudly at the sight of us. Why am I friend with you again, seriously why?

"Alright, Kouhei, I give in." I fought off the hands while Kouhei only laughs pestering me further and another person comes by giggling.

"You two seem to be getting along." Rion-chan came up as I pushed of Kouhei's hands and she slipped past taking the last seat closest to the window.

"Oh Rion-chan, were you been at?" Kouehi asks flashing his charismatic smile and taking his hands off my arms.

"Oh I found some of my lower classmen from gymnastics, apparently what they told me during the trip Yarai beat up some guys in Guam, he really is a scary guy I just, you know, thought he had a limit to his delinquent behaviors." She looked away picking at the chair fabric, I put a hand on her shoulder, and she nods at me stopping the nervous habit of hers.

Maybe there is a chance still Rion-chan will see me like she does with every other great guy like Kouhei, maybe I if I just try and reach her, maybe that'll work. I mean it is not like the skies going to turn and red and fall away tomorrow so there is time to get Rion-chan.

* * *

All over again I leave Sengoku-san thinking it's the last and in making a quiet walk away from the school kids a few glanced my way while I held my fist in place as the squeamish feeling of eyes looking at me reared up its ugly head in my mind.

Left to the food in my bag and the ever increasing feeling of what seemed liked hours till we land in Japan I find still no one in the seats besides me.

I sigh taking my lonesome place and put out a granola bar labeled as having fresh chocolate morsels and cranberries in it shoveling in my mouth without tasting the chewy bar as I let my mind wander off again into the clouds filling the window.

**.**

**.**

**.**

With my regrets laid to rest and my many pleasurably wishes taken care of I can find myself projecting out what next when I come face to face with the one, Yamanashi-sama, for my fourth and the last time as well.

He'll probably wear the same scowl as the first and third time, I wish not to ever at my grave even to see the look from the second time for this meeting, unless of course he wishes for more of  _'that'_  kind of torture before tossing me out to a bedrock out in the rural forests of some where in the western districts of his enemies just to spit a little bit more at them with more garbage.

Kagemusha-dono, what can I do about this untimely meeting with, Yamanashi-sama, he'll want answer but that is if I can be blindly stupid in his presence even with my eyes being shown the world outside so bright and weaved out of order unlike his little place in the world with everyone working under his thumb.

I wanted to do something for  _you all_  even with the stern words of finding my way in this world and never to go back to the  _Blessing_ , but now with the way I was shoved into the world led me to more confusion and dependent upon your aid for the slightly thing.

* * *

**What to say, what to wear, how to talk, what was the right thing or wrong thing to do, I'd the clue and still those questions of society spin in my thoughts.**

* * *

Does being born apart from it all really change what you find right and wrong, to me it seems so, but what if that is how the world works, could I be then accepted as normal then?

**.**

**.**

**.**

I shake off the idea, a bit disappointed at how naïve I was thinking at a time like now and ground down at the half eaten bar still in my mouth finally tasting the sweet berry flavor over my tongue, it was really good.

Looking about I notice the sky clouded over a bit darker than before but nothing like a storm overhead us still a nice day with lots of white fluffy clouds floating about.

The sound of the bathroom opens again but without the unpleasant odor lingering with it, somebody finally used some kind of perfume of cologne, not much of a foreign smell but clean and- maybe it was mint. Oh I show go before someone else takes the clean toilet, I get up closing up my bag with the food and check up on my other bag before taking a look about the space.

Everyone else seemed calm, unaware of my eyes looking over them so I take my lacrosse bag with me as well holding it close while searching down the front pockets for the rectangular object for the last phrase of my plan.

Inside the bathroom I set aside the long black bag at the door blocking off any nosy people from waltzing right in. There in my hand I turn on the sliver flip phone glowing as it starts up, time for one last call before we hit down in Japan international airport. Much as I heard that cell phones are forbidden on flights it is still a silly myth even for someone who never flies so I press on waiting for the contacts and such to load up.

The screen popped up showing a flickering in and out time of between 3 and 4 but judging as this phone was a knock off bought in the alleyways of Guam I can't bet my life on it being accurate. I scroll the numbers and names reaching to the Zs with the names of my ride and providers, Zuk-Ki & Amai-fu, much as  _you all_  told me not to affiliate with such citizens I've had to rely on these certain few,  _just the two at the most_ , for my way back into the country without forewarning to the  _Blessing_  as I take to their world I left so abruptly before in a new and fading light to them.

Goodbye world, goodbye meeting new faces, goodbye to the pretty smiles of such innocent women. Goodbye to saying goodbye to my many unfulfilled wishes just coming up begging to be experience on this bleak journey across the sea.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_Good-!_ **

* * *

"Agh!"

Ripped out my stance my feet lift suddenly slow in the rise but then goes smashing me against the wall, a spike of pain cracks at my spine and the world goes too vivid to witness, I scrunch my eyes barely keeping myself upwards in the dizzying pain pressing into me making floating bits of white dance in my mind.

Then it goes again lightless for a split second then thrusting me forward throwing me against the hard place and dazzling my vision even more with things of white and red sticking out and zooming too close to my face.

* * *

**What the shit! God I can't breathe!**

* * *

I let my knees crumble,  _I think_ , as the slushy whooshing in my ears fades replaced with an irritating ringing going about, the pain meshes drawing closer to my center and taking a paralyzing effect at my spine.

* * *

**God, it hurt, what was that?**

* * *

_"Hey! Are you okay!"_

_"What was that!"_

_"Kiko-chan where are you?"_

_"Everyone calm down!"_

* * *

Voices from beyond the room cry out blabbering loudly with incomprehensive words but only with thundering effectives against my head and the aching starts to bloom out in a rapid fire out shots to my temples.

**"Attention passengers, listen to the follow we've just experienced some unexpected turbulence, though we are not aware of anymore to come please Fasten your Seats and remain seated, don't stand or go to restrooms for the time being."**

Whatever was just said sloshed against my head, buzzing out in an eerily cracked voice calling out something of 'Satan and turbulences experienced at seats', but went on with myself and clutched at my head groaning at the pain of just lifting my arms to my sweated face. A bit of blood pooled in my mouth and ruined the last flavors of fruity chocolate still wedged onto my teeth.

Shit, it's getting hard to breath sitting like this but- agh! It's too hard to move out of it either. My stomach gurgles rippling a nauseating feeling at my lungs, the ' _pit of evils_ ' is what I shall call my blasted stomach for now and until we get off this **dammed flight**!

The pressing at my eyes lightens letting my eyes flutter open and widen more at the slight in front of me,  _the phone_!

Crushed the keypad dangles out the phone's frame blinking a neon white light at my blurred eyes, and the whole screen shoved into the plastic looked wall with glass pieces scattered about the floor all around me.

No, I still needed that! Oh fucking shit, I gotta get another phone and-  **wait**!

I grip tighter to my head eyes widening more than pain could pleasantly allow and my mouth drops open, did I do this because of my phone, I had only made the dial tone go up no pick up on the another end, that can't be my fault we are hitting,  _whatever it is_  we are hitting in the air.

"Stop it, just stop it." My words come out hollow echoing out like the empty space with my lone body and the lines of the room sway with a blue flame flickering ominously about it.

Oh shit I'm gonna be stuck in here it if I don't find the door now!

Flopping over my arms letting my head hang loosely I swat out looking for the bronze handle but in my swinging I only find myself slipping down onto the hazy white flooring with a slow descend to it.

My breaths comes out shaking with a excruciating strike on my back and the smell of rotted filths rears up into my nose gaining the attention of my stomach turning from hungry to repulse in the second of recognizing the stench.

**"Attention, ATTentionnnn pass-…ENgers, listen, listen, Seat Please GOOOO."**

Again the voice comes out more alarmed than last but with even more words of mixed nonsense screeching this time into my ears, I grab at my head screaming out once with the sore movement of my arms and my back inflamed with a claw like ripping to it.

Lights above flicker out of control and I turn my crumpled form away curling up tighter in the hopes of the throbbing to subside in the dark clammy breath of mine.

 **"Please-Please! GO-Go-GO NOW! Seat me, Attention-PASSENGERS!"**  I fling open my eyes at the earsplitting voice, what ever was going on in the plane;  _I'm still on that plane ride, right?_

The terrorized shrieks coming out from a mob of voices and the jittering feeling vibrating through even the bathroom was knocking over my kneeling self.

* * *

**What is going on, somebody help me!**

* * *

I cringe back noticing the crunched up glass stabbed through my finger tips, bleeding right through the bandages wrapped tight about my hands, it hurts so much right.

Again a moment happen in my stomach; effortless lifted, I grab the toilet in hopes of not being set afloat onto the ceiling but lose my grip at the last second and slam upwards crying out at the sore throb just going away and flaring up again before I fall back down with a direction to the mirror. Bits of the razor diamonds shoot out cutting at my body, a few stings come across my lips, and forehead a pair of some attack my legs like piranhas starved for days.

 **"Mad-y, MA-DAY! Going, Hear Go!"**  Screeches, banshees hollering comes about cracking, and setting a spark of firework like sounds out in the cabin space, people screaming, crying for dear things, just pure horror to what the hell is turning us inside out.

The shards of glass prick at my skin with a nasty jolt, my eyes roll up and down in a tsunami while my body drowns in the numbness swaying over like a sheet of grayness.

My tongue reels in the blood dripping at my inner cheek but darts back from the glop filling up my mouth coming out with my jaw slacked open and the thick mush burning at my gums. A disgusting smell of fertilizer left out for days, it empties out making my stomach flip doubles and feels hollowed out like my guts were spilt out on the floor.

The dazzling sparks of light fade out suddenly replaced with a replicating picture of what is around me swirling in & out with a circular motion.

* * *

**Door, where's the door, Door get me now of here!**

* * *

_"Aniki, save me, SAVE ME!"_

_"Where are you?"_

* * *

Voices so many voices come out suddenly like my ears popped open, metal tearing -shredding up as if it was a wild tornado occurring now.  _Was it?_

I grab out somewhere to the spinning sight of the bathroom not sure what it was, something slick and hard to grab onto reaches my grip but slips away suddenly with another shake in the plane.

Something crashes hitting me in the chest and throwing me back at the mirrors with a violent jarring motion.

* * *

**I'm not sure what happens after that.**

**Everything went black then for a brief second painfully red like a splatter of blood zoomed up on.**

* * *

**End of Chapter One: Set Flight To Hell**

**Next:**

**Chapter Two: Fall Back My Dears**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for letting me post this up.


End file.
